


Just One Day

by FallenLawliet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLawliet/pseuds/FallenLawliet
Summary: Sure, moving to Seoul wasn't the strangest thing that could have happened to Jungkook, but if you told him that he'd be saving androids and helping them free themselves from their bindings, he certainly wouldn't have believed you. After all, he moved to Seoul to escape crazy...But as they say, out of the frying pan and into the flame.





	1. School

 

Chapter 1 - School

Sunlight spilled through soft pink curtains, illuminating the off white walls and light wooden floor that lined a lonely one bedroom apartment. A soft rustling is made as a young boy sits up in bed, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. He lightly smacks his lips together as he attempts to wet his mouth, looking blearily around the room.

  
There were no 'Good Morning, Sunshines' to be had. Not anymore, but that was okay too. He didn't need to be told that. The boy swings his legs around and slowly steps out of bed, his feet making contact with the pink plus rug that lined the floor next to his bed. It didn't reach all of the corners of his near-empty room, but it was a nice way to wake up.

  
The boy lets out a yawn that bounces around the empty space and slips into his light pink bunny slippers before padding sleepily out of his room. It's just a small distance down the hall before he makes it to the bathroom. It is just as empty as the bedroom, but the boy sighs and grabs his toothbrush. "I'll find time to decorate and unpack after class." He promises himself, like he'd been promising himself for the past week.

  
He looks himself in the eyes through his small mirror, brown eyes sharp with intent. "I, Jeon Jungkook, promise to actually get shit done today." He nods at his reflection and spreads his toothpaste on his brush, only to sigh. "I need friends.." He mumbles before aggressively brushing his teeth and moving around his small apartment. It had taken a while, but he'd gotten his own place away from his family, and far away from Busan.

  
He was finally able to start to live his life. He was attending a musical college, but felt too shy to live at the dorms, so got a job and finally... finally bought an apartment. Even if it was a shitty one bedroom. He just wanted to experience having his own room for once. As he makes his way to the kitchen, Jungkook bends over the fake metal sink, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing off his brush. He didn't have anyone to impress, so he leaves his toothbrush on the counter as he peeks in the fridge for something he could bring for lunch. He couldn't exactly afford the school lunches at the moment... even though the braised meats really made his stomach growl and his mouth water like he'd never seen food before.

  
He had enough food to either make ramyun once, or enough bread to last a week. "....Mayhaps I can survive on just bread.." He purses his lips as he considers it, deciding that it was his only real option. He didn't get paid again for another week, and it was only the first day, so he hadn't had the chance to make friends just yet. His brother graduated the school a year earlier, so he didn't exactly have that branch to lean on.. and after their parents died, they'd both been a little distant from each other.

  
Jungkook chuckles a bit to himself, knowing his mother would be turning in her grave if she knew the diet her 'poor growing boy' was now on. Air, water, and occasionally solid food. He had started wearing baggy clothes just so his neighbors wouldn't be concerned. "Sorry mom.." He murmurs before he pads back to his bedroom, approaching one of the many boxes in his closet and digging around until he found... "Oh my god.." He groans out as he holds up one of his old Iron Man T-shirts, cringing internally. He still loved Iron man, of course, but the thought of showing up to college on his first day wearing it... wasn't exactly bringing up pleasant thoughts. He sets it aside without care, already beginning to feel his anxiety spike. He didn't want to be late.

Nothing was worse than being late to class and having everyone turn and stare at you with eerie blank faces and utter silence. Did he have social anxiety? Perhaps. He didn't trust therapists either though, so he'd never know. He settles on a simple black t-shirt with jeans and a plaid jacket. He picks a black beanie to match, then heads out of his room. He heads down the hall once more before he enters his living room, carefully skirting around his stacked boxes and grabbing his backpack.

  
He very nearly walks out of his apartment with the bunny slippers still on before he remembered that it was snowing out and his feet were feeling cold before he had even opened the door. He laughed in a slightly high pitched manner as he slid them off and slipped on his socks and timbs, thankful for them now especially with the weather, despite how the fashion was dying out.

  
Jungkook scans his hand on the sensor near the door before heading out, letting out a soft huff of air. "Lock behind me." He speaks before hearing the lock hiss into place. Sure, living in Seoul was odd, but not nearly as odd as the new technology that came with it. Living in Busan, Jungkook was used to the old ways of life. Normal doors. Normal cars. Normal people. It had taken all week for Jungkook to start getting used to the thought of sliding doors, flying cars, and androids.

  
\----

  
Jungkook hurries down the snow piled streets, his breath clouding in the air in front of him. "Shit shit shit shit.. please... please don't let me be late.." He begs to whatever god might be out there, dodging between people and carts and androids as quickly as he could.

  
In one of his attempts to dodge a family, he crashed right into a pair of strong arms that smelled vaguely of coffee. The other person coughs out in pain and Jungkook gasps, stepping back and bowing deeply. "I.. I'm so sorry.. oh my god, I'm sorry. I was rushing and I guess I wasn't paying attention-" He's cut off by the man laughing and waving his hand. "Hey don't worry about it." Jungkook glances up at the man, his heart stopping for just a moment.

  
Standing before him was someone he definitely recognized. His entire reason for going to college. Well, this one in particular. And the fact that it was definitely a lot cheaper than most of the other colleges in Seoul. 

  
When Jungkook had been in high school, he had a massive crush on one upperclassman named Kim Taehyung. Said upperclassman who never even knew he existed.   
Taehyung smiled brightly, his blood red hair a stark contrast to the white of the snow that had begun to stick to him. His nose was a lovely pink shade against his golden skin, and his smile.... blinding. Jungkook would rate it a one hundred out of ten. He barely caught what Taehyung had said, too busy staring at his face before noticing his lips moving. "I..I'm sorry?"

Taehyung laughs and Jungkook swears he's in heaven. "I just told you not to apologize!" He looks Jungkook over, taking in the disheveled appearance in a way that make Jungkook even more self conscious before he smiles and gestures to the bag on Jungkooks back. "Are you headed to school?" He asked, but Jungkook could only manage a nod in response. A quick jerky one too, like the kind you see on someone who is scared. _Not someone having a normal conversation Jungkook_. Jungkook clears his throat, stopping himself from beginning to mentally berate his behavior. "Y..Yeah." He stammered out, nervously adjusting the beanie on his head.

  
Taehyung grins even wider, if that were even possible, and looks down the road. "You going to AMRY?" Jungkook nods at that, which makes Taehyung cheer and wrap his arm around Jungkooks shoulder. "Man~! Me too! Small world!" He starts to tug Jungkook along, making him let out a squeak of surprise. "W...What are you doing?" He stammers out.   
Taehyung just grins. "Going to school, duh. At least we are going to be late together, Jungkookie~!"   
Jungkooks eyes widen and he finds himself falling into step a lot easier. "You know my name?"

"Kind of hard not to, with alll the love letters you 'Anonymously' stuck in my locker in high school."

\-----------

Jungkook was going to die. He was going to die a miserable death. He could feel Taehyungs' amused looks thrown his way from across the classroom, humiliation filling his gut. Not only did his crush know who he was... but he also knew he filled his locker with love letters.. and probably thought he stalked him to this school. Which... wasn't that far off. Not only did he know... he also laughed it off and said that they should start off as friends first. If that wasn't the nicest way to tell someone they are creepy, he didn't know what was.

  
Jungkook wanted to die. He just wanted a pit to open up beneath him so that he could fall to his death and-

"Jeon Jungkook? Are you feeling alright? I detect an increase in your heart rate." The professor spoke, her LED blinking a soft blue tone. "If you would like, I can alert the nursing station to clear a bed for you?"

Jungkook flushes a dark red and shakes his head. "N..No.." He could feel the eyes of the students watching him, the edges of his vision beginning to darken and blur. "I...I just... need.." He stutters out, looking down at his hands with shame.

  
A deeper voice speaks from next to him. Apparently, Taehyung had moved seats. "Sorry, Teach. Jungkook and I ran here. He's probably still trying to catch his breath. It was -really- cold outside." He smiles and Jungkook feels a little calmer. Then his thoughts pick up.

  
_Great. Now he's also seeing how weak you are._

  
"I see. Please take care not to over-exert yourselves again." The teacher smiles before returning to lessons.

  
\--

  
AMRY. The first school in the world taught completely by androids. The dean of the school was a human, but the rest of the staff was entirely androids. Most of the people attending the other sections of campus were eventually going to join Cyberlife as technicians, so the music department was still a bit small. However, Jungkook needed a decently affordable school that still offered what he needed. So he really did try his best to pay more attention in the rest of the class... until a note was scooted over to his hand.

  
Frowning, Jungkook picked it up and unfolded it, glancing up at the teacher before back at the note.

 

_Are you ok? You looked really freaked out._

 

Jungkook glances back at Taehyung, though he quickly looks down at the concern on Taehyungs face.

 

_I have.. really bad social anxiety. And tbh i didn't expect you to know who I am. I feel.. really.. bad that you know I'm the weird kid who kept leaving love letters in your locker._

 

Jungkook slides the note back, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wouldn't have done those cringe things if he could bring himself to actually have a decent conversation with people without fucking up. He notices the paper being slid his way this time and takes a quick look.

 

_Honestly, I thought it was cute af. Not weird. Makes sense tho =}_

_If you want... we can pretend that never happened._

_Just pretend we were friends 4ever._

_Might help you relax lol_

Jungkook puts a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud in middle of class, but he feels his heart flutter happily.

 

_I'd like that a lot._

  
_Thanks hyung._

 

He can hear the slightly strangled noise Taehyung makes, but he doesn't get a reply back. Probably because the note is full already. He's able to sit through class without another panic attack, and that counts as a success in his books.

  
Jungkook has classes with Taehyung up until lunch, but they don't really say much to each other. Evidently, Taehyung wants Jungkook to talk first, but he isn't really sure he wants to make that move just yet... or maybe he was put off by being called hyung.

  
Jungkook sighs as he grabs his bag, slinging it over his shoulders and heading to the door.

  
"Wait up, kookie!" Taehyung damn near shouts as he grabs his stuff and jogs to the door, huffing out. "Why were you just gonna ditch me like that?" He pouts, looking just a little hurt. "Didn't we just agree to be friends?"

Jungkook clears his throat and nods shyly. "S...sorry hyung.." He murmurs, gasping when he's pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Wh---aaahh!!" Taehyung is grinning brightly as he crushes the daylights out of Jungkook. "Ah~! I've never been called hyung!! It's such a good feeling~!" He giggles and only pulls away when Jungkook struggles to breathe.   
Jungkook bends at the hip and rubs his chest, wheezing as he breathes. "If I value my life, I shouldn't call you hyung again.." He grumbles, but straightens up and walks out of the classroom, waiting for Taehyung to follow before continuing.

  
Taehyung keeps pace easily, grinning over at Jungkook. "Man~ Lunch is going to taste amazing! Having androids cook was probably the smartest thing ever thought of, since they'll always get the recipie right!" He slings his arm around Jungkooks shoulders again, looking him over. "What are you gonna get?"

Taehyungs' happiness is infectuous, making Jungkook smile softly every time the boy started talking, though it fell again at the mention of lunch. "Oh... I wasn't going to eat lunch.. I still gotta study and-"

"Nonsense!" Taehyung gasps and lets his arm drop, taking Jungkooks' hand and making a weird face. "No friend of mine skips meals. Nope. Nada. Not a chance." He stops just sshy of the door to the cafeteria. "Tell hyung what you want to eat. I'll buy it for you. Just this once. Desert too." His tone implies that there is no chance in hell that Jungkook is getting out of this, so he sighs. "I'll just get what you get."

Taehyung makes an even weirder face. "No.... where is the fun in that?" Jungkook gives him a confused look. "Fun?" Taehyung sighs, like Jungkook should already know this. "Yeah? When you order food with someone, you order something different, so that you can share with them and try different things all together!" He explains, but Jungkook frowns more. "Isn't that just what couples do?" Taehyung laughs at that. "Sure, but why limit the possibilities? Why do only couples get to try things?" He winks at Jungkook before pulling him into the cafeteria, and honestly he's just really confused.

  
As they approach the lunch line, Jungkook stares at the chef. The man has brown hair and a soft blue LED blinking at the side of his head. His lips look really soft and plump, turned up into a smile, that makes Jungkook wonder if it's real. It didn't quite reach his eyes. Taehyung goes ahead of him to order the food, but Jungkook lags behind a moment. He locks eyes with the android, staring for a long moment before dropping his eyes to the mans' name tag.

  
Kim Seokjin.

 

  
Jungkook looks back at Seokjins' face, seeing expectancy there. "....Yes?"

  
Seokjin smiles patiently at Jungkook. "You've been staring for Two and a half minutes."

Jungkook flushes and looks off to the side before looking back at Seokjin. "Sorry... " Seokjin shakes his head and gestures to the food. "Would you like to order anything, student?" Jungkook quickly shakes his head. "N..No. My friend ordered for me." He steps a little closer to the counter to take a look though. "Wow.... these look really good! Did you make them all, Seokjin-ssi?" He looks up at the android with wonder, though Seokjin looks a little taken aback. "Yes.. I did. T..Thank you." He stutters as well, though quickly catches himself. "I'm Seokjin. I work the kitchen."

  
Jungkook can hear an edge of bitterness in his voice, which makes Jungkook a bit more curious. "I'm Jungkook. I'm a musical arts major." He explains, glancing around for Taehyung, vaguely spotting him at a table and chatting to someone. Jungkook looks back at Seokjin. "You don't sound all that happy... working in the kitchen." Something akin to fear flashes through Seokjins eyes before he gives a bright smile. "I am perfectly happy where I am."

  
Jungkook nods, biting his lip for a moment before speaking once more. "Are you... owned?" He doesn't want to buy Seokjin, but perhaps whoever owned Seokjin was making him work there.

  
Seokjin laughs at the question. "All active androids are owned. My owner just happens to be the school." He Bows his head to Jungkook before serving the people who had just arrived.

  
Something about the interaction rubs Jungkook the wrong way, but he sighs and heads over to the table where Taehyung was sitting, pausing a moment when he sees the new face. "Ah.. am I interrupting?" He asks Taehyung, glancing curiously at them both.

  
Taehyung shakes his head with a wide box smile, gesturing for Jungkook to sit. When he does, Taehyung starts speaking. "You're not interrupting. That's one of my friends in my next class." He explains, waving as the student left the two of them alone.

  
Jungkook sits and shifts awkwardly in his seat, looking at the meal in front of him. Taehyung had actually bought him bibimbap, but with a desert of strawberry cheesecake. Two... very strange flavour combos that Jungkook wasn't sure he was actually going to enjoy. He'd eat it to humor Taehyung though... but honestly if Taehyung told him to jump off a bridge, he'd probably do it anyway.

  
"Hyung.." Jungkook starts, hoping he doesn't start smiling like an idiot when he catches the grin Taehyung shoots him. "Do you think it's possible.. for Androids to not like things?" He asks, keeping his question vague.

  
Taehyung doesn't hesitate in his answer though. "Of course! Depending on how they're programmed... My android, Jimin, doesn't like mango flavours or scents!" He points out casually.

  
Jungkook gasps at this, his eyes wide. "You have an android???" Taehyung laughs and nods. "Of course I do.... wait.. are you saying you don't?" He looks at Jungkook with a near horrified look. Jungkook just nods. "Not all of us have the money for that." He grumbles out and pokes at his good. "Jimin.... what kind of android is he?" He asks Taehyung after a good minute of silence for them both to eat.  
  
Taehyung thinks for a moment, shaking his head. "Well... Jimin is a special android. He's the only model of his kind. I ordered him that was specifically. He's made to be a best friend, a brother.. and.. well.. everything I needed from my family that i never got." He explains, his mood dampening a bit.

  
Heartstrings tugging painfully, Jungkook gently slips his hand over Taehyungs'. "You don't have to talk about that part yet, hyung. Not til you're ready." His heart is slamming into his rib-cage as the silence drones on, and he starts to pull his hand away, feeling like an utter fool.. until Taehyungs' hand wraps over his own, a small smile on his face.

  
"Thank you, Kookie."

\--

Lunch passes quickly, along with the rest of their classes, the snow outside finally having stopped falling. Taehyung meets Jungkook at the front gates, the last of their classes having been spent separate. "Hey Kookie!" He calls out when the younger pokes his head out of the school. Jungkook makes his way over to Taehyung with a shy smile. "Did... did you wait for me?" He asks, though regrets it.

_Way to make people uncomfortable, Jungkook._

  
But Taehyung nods and takes Jungkooks' hand. "Yeah! You came from the same direction I did on the way to school, so I thought that we could walk together!" He doesn't give Jungkook a chance to say no, beginning their walk with a happy hum. Not like Jungkook would have said no... but damn Kim Taehyung for giving him more reasons to fall in love, instead of starting off as friends... or maybe this was all a cruel joke? No... Taehyung wasn't that kind of person.

  
Jungkook listens to Taehyung chatter on and on as they walk, watching him with a fond smile.. until something catches his eye. They're a few streets away from Jungkooks apartment still, but he pauses, glancing in one of the alley nearby. He could have sworn he saw something red glowing in the alley, but as he stares more, he can't really see anything.

  
Taehyung frowns. "What's wrong?" He asks Jungkook, letting his hand go. Jungkook walks towards the alley instead of answering right away. "I saw something." He steps into the darkened alley, stepping slowly around the garbage bin. On the ground, curled in a ball, was an android, shaking and wheezing out in pain. His LED was a bright red, and he was leaking a blue liquid onto the ground.

  
Taehyung gasped loudly, rushing over. "Oh my god, he's bleeding!!!" He kneels in front of the android, shocked when he scoots back with a scared yell. "No!!!" Taehyung holds his hands in front of himself, looking just as confused as Jungkook. "Hey... hey.. we won't hurt you... we're... we're just two college kids.." He says in as comforting of a tone as he can. "What..." He licks his lips. "What is your name?" he asks the purple haired Android.

  
"Monie." The android spoke quietly, though Jungkook wasn't really sure if it was by choice or by the 'blood' leaking out of him. "Tae.." Jungkook spoke quietly. "I think we should get him out of the cold..." He says, watching the android shake. He only just noticed the lack of clothing. The poor android barely had shorts and a T-shirt, like he'd just been unboxed or something.

  
Taehyung nods. "....My place is pretty far from here still.."

  
Jungkook shrugs. "We can take him to mine." He kneels next to Monie, frowning. "Hey... My apartment is close to here. Do you.. want to come with us?" He asks, though receives no response. His brows furrow in concern, poking at the android.

  
Taehyung curses under his breath. "He probably froze." He hooks his shoulder under one of Monies' arms. "C'mon Jungkookie. Let's get him somewhere warm."

Jungkook nods and helps Taehyung lift him, and thought they struggle, they eventually bring the bleeding android into the apartment.

  
\--

  
"I'll only be gone for fifteen minutes, Jungkook." Taehyung sighs when Jungkook began to panic. "I'm going to go get Jimin, and some more thirium. If Monie wakes up while I'm gone, just tell him you aren't going to hurt him." He dodges out of the apartment before Jungkook can complain, leaving him with a basically dead and stolen half naked android in his bedroom.


	2. Monie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short, but I'm planning on making this a long!fic and going too long with the chapters might burn me out a bit.

Chapter 2 - Monie

Taehyung barrelled into his apartment, nearly tripping over his feet as his snow covered shoes met tile. His only saving grace was his roommate. "T-Thanks, Yoongi-hyung." He smiles up at his childhood friend, though he can see the faint concern on his face.

  
"Is everything alright, Taehyung?" The man asked, his dark hair falling into his face. "Are people at school giving you trouble? I'll gladly break-" He's cut off by Taehyung waving his arms and shaking his head. "No! No, uhm.. I just came to get Jimin, really.." He laughs nervously, making Yoongi narrow his eyes.

  
Before Yoongi can continue questioning Taehyung, the small android stepped into the room, a bright smile gracing his soft features. Truly he looked more like a child than an adult, but Taehyung -had- been really young when he designed him. "Hey Minnie.." He says, smiling at Jimin.

  
Jimin smiles back, his eyes crinkling up into little crescents. "Welcome home, Taehyung. Welcome home, Yoongi-hyung." It had taken a long time before Jimin had stopped using incredibly formal language with them, and it honestly helped the tense mood around the house a lot. "Is there anything I can get you both? I just finished cleaning the apartment." Jimin announces, the smile never leaving his face.

  
Taehyung shakes his head. "No... but... You need to come with me, Minnie. And... please bring some extra Thirium... and maybe a side access panel.." He says quickly, leaving Jimin with a gaping expression. "Yes, Taehyung.." He responded quickly before rushing off. Leaving Taehyung alone with Yoongi.

  
"What do you need the spare parts for?" He asks Taehyung, crossing his arms over his chest. Taehyung shrinks a little under the inquisitive gaze, but keeps his face schooled into a neutral expression... as best as he can anyway. "A...friend of mine... their android kinda.... started bleeding." He lies miserably, but Yoongi smirks and quirks his brow. "Then wouldn't it be a good idea if I came with you? I -am- in the engineering class...And so is Hoseok." He crosses his arms and leans against the wall, daring Taehyung to say no.

  
"W..well... you see.... the friend... is Jungkook..." Taehyung stammers out, making Yoongi's eyes bug in a nearly comical sense before he's gasping out laughter. "You mean the kid that was helplessly in love with you??" His laugh is silent, but it shakes his entire body. "God... now I am definitely coming. Give me a minute to get Hoseok off the charger."

He winks before he disappears further into the incredibly clean apartment.

  
Taehyung sighs heavily, though his frustration easily fades as Jimin approaches with a duffel bag. "I put everything you would need in here. Including some tools that Yoongi-hyung and Hoseok-hyung might use." The boy smiles brightly, carefully slinging the duffel bag over his shoulders. "Would you like me to get your coat?" He asks Taehyung, his eyes bright.

  
Taehyung shakes his head and sighs. "No... thank you minnie." He smiles at Jimin and pokes his cheek. "You don't have to act like the maid when I'm home, Minnie." He laughs, making the other android roll his eyes. "I know, but I get into the mindset when I have to clean the apartment more than three times a day because I'm -bored-." The androids tone comes off a bit more accusatory, crossing his arms and letting out a little huff of air.

  
Sometimes Taehyung had problems believing that Jimin wasn't human. Taehyung rolled his eyes in return and ruffled Jimins' hair, drawing an indignant screech from him. "You could come work at the school? But you'd probably be doing the same thing..." He offers, and tries not the feel his heart twisting painfully at the joy on Jimins' face. "Could I really? I'd still make sure to clean the apartment!" He starts to anxiously bounce in place as he waited for Taehyungs' answer.

  
Sighing, Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll take you to school with me tomorrow. You can ask Seokjin-ssi in the cafeteria." He has to catch himself when the android throws himself into Taehyungs' arms. "Thank you!!! Thank you!!! I can't wait to meet new people!!!" Taehyung nods with a small smile, looking down at Jimins' face. The way the tips of his lashes fluttered, and the softness of his face.. coupled by the vibrant blue LED on his head. It made a painful lump form in his throat and he looked away, gently hugging Jimin back. "Al...alright Minnie." He says quietly before he steps back.

Hoseok comes storming into the living room, a wide grin on his face. "We're going on an adventure?" He asks Taehyung, his LED blinking a light yellow tone. Taehyung laughs a little nervously, "Yeah... but.. It's not going to be very fun." He explains, but Hoseok shakes his head, grabbing a jacket and handing it to Yoongi as he returned with a bag of his own. "Fun or not, I need to get out of this house." He nudges Yoongi when he starts laughing. "Hush." Taehyung sighs and turns to the door.

Sometimes.. he had a really hard time believing they weren't human.

  
\---

 

The team of four trudge through the snow, thankful for the lack of wind, otherwise they'd be incredibly cold. The sun was beginning to set, and the temperature was dropping. "It's just up ahead." Taehyung points out before he leads them over to the apartment, knocking lightly. He hears a few crashes, curses, and steps back when a very disgruntled Jungkook opens the door.

  
"Kookie? Are you alright?" He asks quickly, but Jungkook shakes his head and ushers everyone in. "Just get in here and be -quiet-." He hisses to them. As the door slides shut and locks, Jungkook starts heading over to his room, a few of the boxes in the living room having been toppled over.

  
"He woke up when you left. He couldn't speak, but he was really freaking out. Barely let me get him to my room." He explains as he opens the door to his room and walks in. Monie was laying in the bed, and if they didn't know better, they'd think he was dead.

  
Taehyung vaguely hears the sharp intake of breath from Yoongi, but starts to walk over. He looks over when a hand clamps around his wrist. Yoongi shakes his head and walks over instead, staring down at the figure in the bed before looking over at Jungkook.

 

"How in the fuck did you manage to get your hands on the android for war strategies?" He asks in a far more hushed tone, looking around with increasing paranoia. Jungkook just looks even more confused. "I'm sorry, the what?" Yoongi face palms so hard, it's a miracle he didn't break anything. "He's an RM672. A prototype. He's made for destruction, but also incredible intelligence. Originally CyberLife wanted to commission him as the first android detective, but Detroit currently gets that honor." He shakes his head as he begins to pace.

  
"This model was then turned over to the military ffor testing. He's given amazing war plans, and even better strategies on how to ensure victories." He steps in front of Jungkook, the intensity of his gaze making the younger boy shake. "So you wanna tell me why you have an android that knows all of our nations secrets?" He feels a small hand on his arm, looking down at Jimin.

Jimin has his lips pursed. "You're scaring him.." He says quietly, but Yoongi lets out a sort of barking laugh. "Oh -He's- scared? Jiminie..." He places his hand on Jimins' shoulders. "Jimin.. If anyone finds out that he has him... or that we know this guy exists, We'll all be killed. No repurposing for you two. You'd be ripped apart and decommissioned." He can feel the smaller android shake a little before turning back on Jungkook.

  
"We... we...w...we found.. him.." Jungkook stammers, his eyes wet. He really hated confrontation. "We ..... he was.... is.. bleeding out..." He points at the android, watching another dark haired android step around the one with silver hair. He pulled the blankets off of the android and lightly touched it's arm, the skin peeling away from them both and revealing the white and silver plastic beneath.

  
The sight made Jungkook gag a little and look away. It was a really weird thing to see. After all, it wasn't everyday where someone who looked decently human, if not supernaturally perfect, made their skin peel away like that. Hoseok frowns a bit. He pushes Monie onto his back and looks him over. "Good eye, Taehyung." He began slowly. "His side access panel is completely fucked. A lot of the internal wiring is messed up too. Someone tried to shut him down." He says quickly as he grabs the bag from Jimin. "I'll work on him."

 

Jungkook pauses and lightly tugs on Taehyungs' arm, whispering in his ear. "I didn't know androids could curse.." Taehyung stiffens as he feels the breath hit his ear, and struggles to actually listen to Jungkooks' words, though when he does, he laughs softly. "If you program them that way, they can."

  
Jungkook looks thoughtful and leans back, though he can still feel Yoongis' eyes on him. He shrinks a little behind Taehyung, making him sigh. "Hyung. Be nice to Jungkookie. Please." Yoongi just scoffs and storms out of the room. Jungkook starts to follow, but Hoseok holds a hand out to stop him. "Leave him be. He'll talk when he's ready." The android sounded distracted, but Jungkook nodded and went to the desk near his window, the only surface he really had availability to work, and took out his work books, deciding to get some school work done.

  
Taehyung watches Jungkook for a bit before deciding to do the same. And at some point, even Jimin joined in. Jimin took great care not to give them the answers, even with mass aegyo thrown his way, and instead helped to teach them the way to get the right answers. He felt much better when the boys were able to understand the problems and fix them.. though it did make Jimin frown.

  
_I...feel?_

  
_Must be an error..._

  
When the boys began to fall asleep, Jimin helped by looking through boxes and finding some pillows, coupled with spare blankets, making a little space on the floor for the two. They were too tired to really complain, and went down without a fight. He felt a softness take over and he placed gentle kisses over both of their heads, standing slowly and turning towards the door. He paused when he saw Yoongi leaning in the doorway with a small smirk on his face.

  
"You're deviating."

\--

_Deviant?_

_Me?_

  
_No way.._

  
_I can't be.._

 

  
Jimin shakes his head. He had heard stories of the android revolution in detroit.. he knew it was only a matter of time before people in korea began to revolt against their androids. He didn't want to believe it, that androids would be thrown out... but he had to admit it.. he -did- have a bit more feelings in this matter than he should... but that didn't make him a deviant.. did it? After all, he was programmed to be emotional, so that Taehyung could have someone to cry with him during Finding Dory 2... It was such an old movie, but it still pulled at his heart. The poor kid..

  
So far, aside from minor acts of violence, everything still felt peaceful in Seoul. Jimin brushes aside his internal dialogues when Hoseok finally speaks. "He'll live. But.. I... I had to wipe his memory."

Yoongi sighs heatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I mean... It's less likely that we'll be killed then. We just have government property, and not war plans.." He scratches his head. "When is he going to wake up?" He asks Hoseok, still keeping his distance from the killing machine in Jungkooks small bed.

"He has to register a new owner.." Hoseok starts, looking over at Taehyung and Jungkook. "So... When they wake up, I'll activate him."

 

\---

 

Jungkook wakes up sore, as expected of sleeping on the floor all night, though he doesn't expect to see his room completely changed. All of his boxes in his room had been unpacked and the contents put where they belonged. For just a moment, he wonders if he'd been brought elsewhere, if he hadn't seen the photo frames stacked neatly on the shelves on his wall. Jungkook started to get up, but froze at the feeling of a hot breath on the side of his neck. He risks a glance over and immediately regrets it. Before him is an absolutely stunning taehyung, his eyes closed and his hair spread around his head.

  
His arms and legs were wrapped around Jungkook as though he were his personal body pillow, and Jungkook could definitely feel... more than he wanted to. He really...really didn't want to wake him up, but a sharp noise makes him jolt.

  
"Stare any longer, and he might combust." Yoongi says in a bemused tone from the doorway, nursing a cup of coffee in his hands. "Jimin took the liberty of unpacking your things.... and your storage. I hope you don't mind. He gets restless." He walks over to the two of them before putting his foot on Taehyungs' face. "Wake upppp." He smirks at the gagging noise from Taehyung.

"Hyung what the fuck???" Came Taehyungs angry grunt, shoving the foot off of his face and scrambling up. "Fuck you and your ugly ass feet!" He yells before grabbing his discarded shirt to wipe his face with. Jungkook wonders when he lost his shirt, though his eyes slowly trail down Taehyungs' body, over the deep dips of his collarbones, down the lightly toned expanse of his chest and stomach, completely shocked to see some abs there. His face was heating up and he heard a slightly breathy chuckle from Taehyung as he slid the shirt back on, and Jungkook gave an automatic disappointed look. "Like what you see, Kookie?" He teased, making Jungkook cough and stand. "I... I'm gonna shower." He stammered out before running out of the room.

  
"Don't forget to use cold water!"

\----

Jungkook stood in front of the purple haired android, now fully clothed.. both of them, and actually felt a little relief. He looked like he wasn't going to die now, at least.. and looked a lot more relaxed.. even healthy.

  
Hoseok speaks up. "Remember... give him a new name." He says to Jungkook before addressing Monie. "RM672. Register your name." He steps to the side and looks pointedly at Jungkook.

  
Nervously, Jungkook looks Monie over and bites his lip. He didn't know if he'd ever have to name him again, so he wanted it to be a perfect name. Then.. it hits him. "Namjoon." 

Monie smiles, two identical dimples appearing at the corners of his mouth.

"My name is Namjoon."


End file.
